Love Type Triangle
by mooeymooey
Summary: A quincest that is ultimately about how Lindsey & Tegan ending up together. But only after exploration of a love triangle in which everyone wants everyone...for a while and in different ways for different things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeey guys, lol well my anonymous friend has decided to write up another fic for you guys, my friend also wanted for you guys to know that she's experimenting with Sara as a more fun, more sexual character in this fic.**

--Lindsey's POV---

"Noooo!" I let out an exasperated, yet low plea for the day to not began. It's 10AM and as usual I just went to sleep at about 4AM. I reach over to my right expecting to find my girlfriend who actually can't start the day without some affection. But she's not there. I start to worry, she always gets up later than me. That girl sleeps a lot, I guess it's cause she spends so much time on the road on tour and well that's not conducive to good sleep.

Still lying in bed I glance over to my left to check the alarm clock "10:24". I don't hear any movement in the apartment and I'm a bit worried. She could've went out to get breakfast or for a walk. Well if she were anyone else, but usually when my girlfriend, whose name is Tegan by the way, is up before noon on her off day it's because she can't sleep. The only thing that keeps Tegan from sleeping is anxiety. So now I have to find her, and try to get her to talk to me about what she's anxious about. This usually leads to a very long confusing conversation with lots of crying and pleading. By the end of these conversations I have a migraine and feel completely useless and can never actually help the situation.

I step out of the shower and prepare myself for a potentially stressful day. *buzz* My phone begs for my attention against the jagged wood of the nightstand. I see Tegan's smiling face pop up on the display screen which feels like a cruel joke as I'm not so sure any of what I'm about to see or hear is very happy at all. I pick up the phone and see a text: _sorry I know you're worried, don't be but...we do need to talk_. A sudden rush of sadness sweeps over me more like suffocates me completely. I start to panic and retrace all my steps as if I lost my keys, only worse...where did I go wrong and lose my girlfriend?

Everything has been going great! I thought so, I'm pretty damn happy. Maybe that's it! Maybe I've been so clouded by my own happiness that I couldn't see that she was well...not so much...with the happy. I don't know what to do. I hate that she isn't here. If we need to talk fine we need to talk but can it happen sometime soon please before I _completely _lose my fucking mind, please and thank you!

How did we get here...how did _I _get here!? I'm not even gay! Ok, I'm a little gay. Well I wasn't but then I met Tegan and her sister and then everything changed. Well I suppose I should start from the beginning. The very very crazy and confusing beginning.

--2 years ago--

"Canada..."

"Yes, Canada, Vancouver to be exact" my boss instructs my over the phone. I love Canada but it's too cold this time of year. Yes I know I'm being a big baby and I should just suck it up. But I know he's about to ask for an outdoor shoot. I just know it.

"The scenery is so nice this time of year Lindsey! You'll love it! We'd love some outdoor shots" see, see what'd I tell ya

"Dan, really it's going to be too cold, no one is going to be comfortable"

"Not true you're shooting a band that lives there. They're used to it...in fact you might be the only person out of your element"

"Great"

"It is in fact. You're an artist babe, you need to be taken out of your element every once in a while"

"This is true. Ok fine! I can't say no anyway"

"Also true. Now these girls are blowing up big time! I've arranged for you to be accomodated for about 2 weeks. I know what you're thinking already LB and you're right! You're being used by the magazine. We need in with this band. When everyone's falling all over themselves trying to get interviews and shoots they won't be able to say 'no' to their pal Lindsey...if you play your cards right"

"You mean if I play _your _cards right"

"Honey, my cards are your cards. Ok love go make nice. Call me with an update soon!"

"Okay bye, you're the devil"

"Ahh you love it, bye doll"

I land in Vancouver to bad cell service and a text from Dan: _heads up, they're lesbians...but maybe that's not a bad thing. hear one has a thing for you._ Yeah he's right about that. Tegan and Sara Quin. Wow never thought I'd see them again. I met them once at a party in LA. Tegan was really drunk and really forward, almost wouldn't take "no" for an answer but she had her own girlfriend to deal with. I decided to not share this little story with Dan when he gave me this assignment cause I knew he would never shut up about it. I didn't tell him though so I am curious as to how he found out _"one of them has a thing for me"_. He probably doesn't know what happened but everyone knows they're gay so he's probably just filling my head with ideas in his own interest. He's the devil after all.

I'm nervous about spending so much time with them. I've heard some stories about "the Quin sisters". I heard that they share more than DNA from time to time. I've also heard that Sara had an affair with their old drummer Rob. I've also heard that Tegan slept with more women than Wilt Chamberlain. Like I said: I've heard some stories.

--Present Day--

After that first week in town two things became very clear to me: (1. Tegan and Sara Quin were definitely sleeping together. (2. It was most likely Sara was the one who had "slept with more women than Wilt Chamberlain" (and I'm hoping in the spirit of rumors, that this is _GREATLY_ exaggerated)


	2. Chapter 2

--2 years ago--

--Lindsey's POV--

_I'm so lost. I'm never going to find it. Ever._ I think to myself as I "round" my first "loop" in "back hallway past the restroom to the left" _or_..."past the restroom to the right" O shit! I give up on trying to find the girls' dressing room on my own and reach for my phone. My pride has a time limit when it comes to these things, I'm not ashamed to admit I need some help right now. I struggle to pull my blackberry from it's snug home between my jeans and my hip. My little accomplishment upon freeing my phone was almost completely wasted as I almost dropped it in shock. As I began to dial my assistant I suddenly hear low somewhat husky female voices. _Guess I'm not lost after all._ Before my knuckles could meet the cold surface of door I hear some low moaning..._maybe I do have the wrong room._

"I need help with my zipper"

"Oh really? Yeah that looks like a pretty complicated situation. I'm sure I can help you with that" ...._Oh my god! It IS them! Oh this is good!_

"Mmm I think I have something else you can help me with...as soon as you handle the zipper problem" says the voice I finally recognize as Sara's.

"Fuck don't talk like that...I'm so fucking horny at the thought. Fucking tease." Tegan says in response. Damn I'm getting turned on, which makes no sense. Then again, I haven't had sex in six months it doesn't take much.

"Who says I'm teasing...fuck me...please! It's been like...like..-"

"Like two days! Why are you such a nympho!?"

"Cause mommy had two little twin nymphos whose only sexual equals are each other, pretty epic shit I think."

"Mhmm I see, we're a reality porn. Well as much as I would love to, we really shouldn't. Lindsey-"

"Oh yes Lindsey the one that ran away"

"O fuck you!"

"Thought you'd never ask"

"You're so evil. She didn't run away, she just rejected me...a lot. She's straight anyway. Had she been gay well then...then I'd be offended. Shit, can't believe she's here right now"

"Guess who else is here right now...and needs you, right now!?"

"Damn you really do have no self control"

"It's not my fault! I mean you're standing there half dressed with your hand on my crotch how could I resist?"

Jesus Christ this is amazing! Ok I come from a small town and this is just SO beyond anything I could ever imagine. I hear them start to kiss. And though I'm not totally against hearing more. I'm fucking freezing and would rather get on with it.

*knock* *knock*

"Guys? Are you in there? We're all set up. We're going to lose this light soon. So...whenever you're ready" I suddenly really wish I didn't know what I just found out. I mean it's scandalous and fun but at the same time. It's just not quite right.

"Oh um...yeah sure...10 minutes" Tegan stammers over the words just as I hear the now much talked about zipper being undone. The me who hasn't had sex in six months wants to stay and listen. But the me from a small town is still a bit overwhelmed and heads for the hills. 

"Ok yeah...now I like the half-tilt Tegan." I carry on with the photo shoot pretending to be oblivious to their actions. They _really _do play it off _really _well. I mean they genuinely look like they might vomit when you ask them to touch each other. I manage to get Tegan to rest her arm on Sara's shoulder after 20 minutes of negotiating, during which I wanted to blurt out about 8 times "You can fuck her but you can't put your arm on her shoulder?!". But in the back of my mind I saw that pretty much ruining my career so, I refrained.

About 3 hours and 3 wardrobe changes later we wrap up a pretty successful photo shoot. Tegan and Sara have a full day of interviews tomorrow I'm told so I'll have to wait a few days for my indoor shots. Which makes the timing suspect on Dan's part. I mean it's obvious he really wants me stuck out here or he would've scheduled both days back-to-back when they had time. He's good.

"So..we're going to a party downtown. You remember Ted right? His friend owns a club there. You're welcome to tag along- I mean if you don't have better plans" I have to admit I'm suddenly intrigued by both Tegan and Sara. For no apparent reason I find myself wanting to be around them.

"Sure I mean...no I don't know anyone here. Won't have any plans for a while. I'm just here to do my job" I say with a nervous laugh. _Um...and why am I laughing nervously? Pull it together Lindsey. You claim you're straight, act like it!_

"Well don't let it be all work." Tegan says in a voice so overly flirty that I know she's actually just being playful

"Oh don't pull out the 'all work and no play makes Lindsey a dull girl' line Tegan. It's embarrassing." Sara says then comes in for a hug and says in a low hushed voice, but doesn't exactly whisper "What _I _really want to know is, what does all play make Lindsey?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here's the new chapter, and the author wanted me to tell you guys not to worry, the next chap is Tegan's POV. **

**Please review! :)  
**

--Lindsey's POV—

--2 Years Ago--

"Damn! Nice view. You come here often?" I hear Sara's voice coming in from a distance.

"Um, no this is my first time actually. You strike me as somewhat of a regular though. Am I right?" I turn to face Sara. I'm shocked to find her in a tight black shirt and tight black pants, topped with dark smokey eye makeup. Her persona is so light and almost angelic in the public eye…I'm learning so much today.

"I've been here a couple times" she says with a smirk. A smirk I've heard many times since I first met her. I've realized Sara Quin is just mildly amused by everything…but almost never truly finds anything 'funny'.

"Well have you seen my sister around?"

"No I haven't. I think I'm just going to grab a drink and head back to the hotel"

"Is that an invitation?" She shoots me that flirty grin. It's almost like neither her nor Tegan comprehend that I'm straight. Also, it seems Sara doesn't care that Tegan likes me.

"No no I just-"

"Jesus, it was a joke! But you should stay. Seriously things get a lot more interesting after midnight. It's going to be packed with hot girls…oh and guys, I hear you're into that sorta thing. Don't get the appeal myself but hey"

"Ok, I guess I can stick around for a while. I literally have nothing else better to do"

"Cool, well um…" her voice trails off and she has a sudden look of determination in her eyes but she's not looking at me. She's focusing on a group of women that just walked up to the bar across the club. "I'm going to see if I can find something better to do" She says still focused on the group of women, now finally focused on one…I'm assuming _the_ one, for tonight anyway. She darts her eyes back to me, snapped out of her hypnotic state by the sound of her own voice over the speakers as Tiesto's "Back In Your Head" remix starts blaring. "Gross. Well, at least it will help me score." _Jesus she's bold_. "You'll be okay over here right?"

"Yeah, it's cool I'm just going to go find Ted, and maybe get that drink"

"Sounds good. I know Tegan's here somewhere. Sometimes she comes through the front door cause she's a fucking idiot or maybe she just likes attention cause she knows she'll be spotted and signing autographs for like 20 minutes"

"Ah, I see" And with that she heads over to the group of women who don't realize they've had her attention for the last 15 minutes and therefore, in my opinion, immediately try too hard to get it. As soon as she gets close one of them grabs her arm forcefully and starts chatting her up. I can't take my eyes off the scene: The girl that had Sara's eyes in the group seems a bit shy and doesn't say anything. Just as Sara finally pulls herself away from the eager bunch she slyly grabs the shy girl's hand and quickly leads her through a well hidden walk-way that I assume is the V.I.P section of the club. _Amazing_.

I quickly turn and try to shake the moment off. I'm not sure what's happening, maybe I've just never been around women like Tegan & Sara but I'm having some foreign reactions to them. I'm drawn to them. I find something appealing about the power they have over people. I'm intrigued by the animalistic attraction other women have to them, and how they treat these women. I can't stop thinking about what could be going through Tegan's mind right now in the middle of a crowd surrounded by people who adore her. The part of my mind that's not consumed with that is consumed with thoughts of Sara and the girl she just swept away.

Just as I finally make my way up to the bar I feel a gentle tap on my shoulder and somehow I just know it's Tegan. "Hey! How long have you been here?" she asks.

"Not long about an hour. I was going to just head home but Sara suggested I wait for the hot people who apparently like to show up around midnight"

"Oh yeah as weird as it is, she's actually right about that. I guess hot people synchronize their club schedule. I didn't get the memo. So there goes my self-esteem"

"Yeah I bet. I'm sure the crowd of girls that attacked you on your way in here made you feel real unattractive"

"How did you-"

"Sara told me you came through the front so…"

"Sara! Oh where is she?"

"She um…well…I think she-"

"Whore" Tegan grits her teeth and looks down at the ground and is not even joking right now. I realize that I had completely forgotten about my discovery earlier. Looks like there's more to their secret affair than sex cause Tegan looks a bit jealous.

"Yeah…I'm sorry. Tegan, are you okay?" I start to panic just as it seems a wave of anger has just flooded her eyes. I don't know what to do.

"What? Yeah, no, yeah I'm fine, whatever. I mean I don't give a fuck who Sara sleeps with."

"Right"

"So…I'm going to get out of here, I'm sorry I know I invited you. I'll make it up to you I swear. I'm just more in a 'watch movies til I get sleepy' kind of mood tonight"

"Me too actually, this isn't really my scene"

"Oh, well hey I live close you want to come back to my place? I just bought a shit ton of DVDs!"

"God, that sounds great! After you."

Tegan grabs my hand and leads me through the crowd, sure not to lose me. The small act of her reaching out for my hand, holding onto me, not wanting to lose me- makes me smile inside. I wouldn't go as far as to say I'm attracted to her. But something is changing for sure. I _want _to go home with her. I _want _to snuggle up to her and I wouldn't mind falling asleep with her. _Oh Lindsey, what are you doing? _


	4. Chapter 4

--Tegan's POV—

--2 years ago—

"That's one way to end a movie" Lindsey says looking up at me. It's only now that the movie has ended that I realize she's laying on me, on the couch. _When did that happen?_

"Yeah and…not a good one"

"I don't get it, I mean I understand they didn't want to be predictable but well shit, that made no fucking sense" Lindsey's voice picks up the more passionate she gets. She brings herself slightly off my shoulder and upon making her point returns to her comfortable position.

"Yeah totally…kinda stupid"

"So, what's next!?" She asks excitedly

"Next? It's…2:30, I was kind of hoping for bed soon"

"Oh, yeah I usually don't sleep til about 4, sorry, I'll go, you should sleep…like normal people do"

"No you don't have to leave, here I'll even put on another movie, as long as you don't hate me for falling asleep in the middle of it"

"Um, no, that's…that sounds fine"

I put in a movie, yes, any movie, I'm so tired I just grab one from the stack next to the entertainment center and pop it in. Lindsey has mastered all the remotes and as soon as I slide the disc in she starts it up.

About five minutes after the opening credits I feel myself start to fade. _Nice_ _stamina TQ._

--Lindsey's POV—

About fifteen minutes into the movie Tegan's breathing picks up a steady pace. She's sleeping already. '_Middle of the movie' my ass. _I was shocked to find myself growing sleepy as well. Usually it would take me a couple more hours to feel such a thing. But as I relax my head on Tegan's stomach, I fall into her slow, relaxed breathing pattern and immediately start to drift off.

--Tegan's POV—

"What the-" I mumble, barely able to make any proper sound with my voice yet. I freaked out for a second when I saw a person lying on top of me. Definitely not used to waking up with someone. Lindsey's fast asleep with her head on my stomach. She's looks so adorable that I feel sad when I remember that she's straight and I don't have a shot with her…at waking up with her like this, under _slightly_ different circumstances.

I ease myself from under her, gently but quickly replacing my stomach with a pillow under her head. I make my way to my bed. I pull off my pants and button-up and feel comfortable in my boxers and my beater. I slide under the covers and prepare for a couple of blissful hours of sleep. As soon as I close my eyes I hear my phone buzzing in my back jean pocket on the floor. _You have GOT to be kidding me! _I reach down and pick it up, lazily as possible without even bothering to get out from under the covers, I pull the phone back quickly almost falling off the bed. I reach the phone on the 4th "ring", though it's not a ring, it's a vibration. I really have an odd hatred for ringtones. Without even checking the display, in my haste to simply just end the damn buzzing I hit 'answer'.

"Hello"

"Sara?" I say, my voice just sounding slightly better than it did twenty minutes ago.

"Did I wake you?"

"Unfortunately no. I was just heading to sleep"

"I have a bedtime story for you"

"Is that right?"

I can barely handle the tone of Sara's voice right now. She's speaking so slow and her voice sounds so husky and smooth in my ear. Each sylablle is like a little nibble on my ear, driving me wild.

"Yes, I picked up this really cute, really shy girl last night. She reminded my of myself when I was younger"

"Wow, so she was a whore…like a young whore"

"I'm not a whore! I just…have a healthy sex life. And anyway I mean she reminded me of me before I…had any sex life"

"Oh God, Sara, how old was this girl?!"

"23, I said, she reminded me of myself as a young girl, doesn't mean she's young"

"True, sorry"

"Anyway! I could tell she wanted me. But we talked for like an hour and she didn't make a move. So I took her back to my place and watched a movie"

"What movie?"

"I have no idea, something with Sandra Bullock"

"Of course"

"You know me too well. About half way through the movie I just grabbed her and kissed her, hard." Something about the way she said hard sent a jolt of electricity to my clit. Fully awakening it and acknowledging me of what her intent on telling me this story was.

"So after about twenty minutes of making out, she still seems like she's being somewhat reserved so –"

"Sara why are you-"

"Wait cause this is where it gets interesting. I lead her to my bedroom and tell her to sit down. I go to the bathroom and come out with a pair of your black boarder shorts and a black sleeveless shirt"

"Also mine, why were you wearing my clothes"

"Because, I told you, she reminded me of how I was when I was younger. You broke me out of that when you fucked me for the first time. And so I had this idea that if I somehow channeled you, I could do the same for her" My mind flooded with memories of our first time together. We were 16 and it was incredible. I feel myself already starting to forget to breathe as she continues her twisted tale.

"So I came back out and sure enough she thought I was going to top her. But just like you did I sat on the bed and made her come to me. She did she started to kiss me gently. Then I moved further back onto the bed and laid down. I made her follow. She paused when she got on top of me. I gestured for her to kiss me and she did. While we made out I unbuttoned her shirt and tossed it on the floor…."

_God she's doing this exactly how we did this…fuck I can't take it!_ I think to myself as I slide my hand in my boxers.

"I grabbed her right breast in my left hand and her left in my right and began to suck on her left nipple. While I was squeezing her right breast I unbuttoned her jeans. I slid my hand in her pants. Oh god, Tegan she was so wet"

"Mmm was she?"

"Are you?"

"You know I am"

"Me too"

"Did you put your hand inside her panties?"

"Not yet, I rubbed her clit over her panties, I wanted her to lose control. I wanted to push her to make a move. To get what she knew she wanted. I knew if she was like me it wouldn't take long."

"Fuck" I say barely able to speak at breathe properly at the same time at this point. "So what did she do?"

"What did I do?"

"She….umph she…took your hand and slid it in her panties" I say, breathlessly.

"Mhmm. Then I got on top of her. I put my weight on her and took my hand out of her panties and pulled her underwear and pants off…then you know what I did"

"You fucked her"

"Yes"

"Oh my God"

"I didn't even take my clothes off, I just climbed back on top of her and pushed my hips into hers. "

"….oooo fuck, yeah?"

"Yeah. Really slow and steady for a few minutes, then faster"

I knew Sara was talking about her and some girl I don't know. But all I can visualize is our first time. The more detailed her description became the more vibrant my visual. It made me rub myself more violently than ever. I ached for her.

"And then I…I just kept making a circular motion with my hips…faster"

"Sara…"

"Faster"

"Sara…fuck…oh shit I'm gonna come"

"Harder…oooo oh Tee I am coming……

"Sa--ra!" I feel myself seeping through my boxers and with all the strength left in me I hit 'end' on my blackberry. And with that orgasm, as with all my Sara induced orgasms comes the side effect of guilt and depression. Even if we weren't sisters, this relationship would be considered unhealthy. We're not in love. I love my sister as a sister, or as a best friend. But there's also a physical attraction between us that can best be described as an obsession. We've been sleeping together since we were sixteen.

I've had many girlfriends. I've liked some and I've loved some. But I've cheated on all of them with my sister. Even though Lindsey's straight, I still feel like we connected. But instead of being in there with her on the couch, I'm in here trying to gain enough strength to get out of bed and take a shower.

Sara owns me. It's sick. I'm addicted to her. I crave her. I wish I could walk away. But the sound of her voice, her touch, her walk, her style, her…_everything_ draws me like a magnet. I'm a slave to her every need. It's absolutely depressing.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, this new chapter is DEFINITELY M rated, there's a scene involving a strap-on, but it's very important to Lindsey's sexual confusion and Tegan's insecurities. Enjoy!

--Lindsey's POV—

--2 years ago, 1 month after photo shoot—

"You guys SUCK at this!" Ted yells playfully

"Well you would too if you did 30 or more interviews a day." Sara says in her defense

"And if your mother pointed you in the direction of every record review, bad and good" Tegan aids. For the past 30 minutes Ted and Shaun have been quizzing the girls on some of their press. Needless to say, this is looking like a fail.

"Ok let's see I'll ask Tegan one more question, she gets it wrong, she has to do what you say, like a dare" Ted is having way too much fun.

It's been weeks since I've seen the girls. Feels like months. I talk to Tegan every night. I'm completely losing myself. I know that I can't control what I feel but…at this point I'd be happy to just _understand_ what I feel. I'm hoping while they're in town I can try to figure all this out.

"Fuck it, bring it on." Oh look Tegan's pride decided to join the conversation.

"What are you gonna ask her? I need to know now so I can prepare the appropriate dare" Sara says…with that sexy smirk, yes, I know I've gone from finding it flirty to sexy. Like I said, I'm very confused…about…a lot of things.

Ted whispers the question in Sara's ear. Sara's suddenly beaming. Mischevious doesn't even begin to cover her expression.

"If you get this wrong, you have to wear…" she pauses for dramatic effect…or to hold back laughter "…you have to wear a strap-on for 12 hours!"

"Oh HELL no!" Tegan is clearly not game for this. I'm not either! I'm sexually confused, and watching the woman who's sexually confusing me walk around with a penis for 12 hours won't help with clarity.

"Tegan it's not a big deal, don't act like you don't have one" Sara says, o boy, the implications are just…insane.

"What is wrong with your mind!? You think THAT'S the problem? Me _finding_ one?"

"Oh…yeah sorry. I forgot we had that in-store"

"Yeah!"

"Oh well I'm not taking it back! Besides, you got off lucky cause that means you'll have a big ass acoustic guitar covering your crotch the entire time" Sara says with a laugh

"Well I'm not going to freak out yet. Ted, come on, ask the question" It's only now I realized how long a deer-in-headlights expression can last cause Ted's had one every since Sara opened her mouth.

"Oh..right yeah. Um…it was-"

"Ted…" Sara's losing patience, eager to see her sister fail

"What publication said you don't like cock?"

"No one would say that"

"Well someone did and _I_ remember who so…I'll let you think on it for a few seconds"

"Pitchfork! It was so Pitchfork!"

Sara's eyes widened, and when Tegan noticed this her head fell into her chest and she looked as if a close relative had died. I felt sorry for her. A second ago she was so happy, so proud. Even if it's only during silly game it's horrible to have such feelings ripped out of you.

"Find the smallest guy in our crew, make him give you a pair of dark jeans and wash them" Tegan says with a blank expression on her face. "There's no fucking way I'm wearing skinny pants today…kill me"

"You're actually going to do it?!" Sara asks gleefully

"Yeah, cause I'm already plotting my revenge. We can start by you going to get a fucking strap-on. I don't know why the fuck you would think I'd have one on the road"

"Whatever I'll get it! This is going to be fucking epic! Lindsey can you take me?"

"I…sure no problem" I've been silent for over an hour I almost forgot how to talk

After about 20 minutes of wondering around the sex toy shop aimlessly Sara remembers she's somewhat recognizable here in LA and decides to ask the person at the counter what the most common strap-on is and buys it and heads out the door quickly.

"I have to admit…I was kind of shocked you didn't have more experience with…toys"

"Um yeah no I'm not too into toys."

"Really? Ok"

"Are you?"

"Yes, I mean I'm straight, men…just aren't that great at sex sometimes they need help getting it done"

"Oh my Lindsey, looks like you're the experienced one. Maybe you can teach me a few things"

"Um…"

"Wow blush much?"

"You just…you're so-"

"Flirtatious? Yes. No one has to wonder if I find them attractive. It's true. I find you attractive. Does that bother you?"

"No not at all. I guess I'm just not used to the attention"

"Oh has my sister still not given up on you either?"

"Well I wouldn't say she's pursuing me, but we've gotten closer. We're friends I think she's fine with that"

"So then … can I pursue you?" _Jesus, the ego on this woman_

"Are you serious?!"

"Well if Tegan isn't after you and you're still single…"

"I'm also still straight"

"See, I don't believe that…I don't believe that you believe that"

"What? Why?"

"Because I think you love my sister"

After staring at each other as long as possible before someone just _has_ to talk, I start the car and drive away. It's a silent drive. For the life of me I couldn't think of a way to respond her last statement.

I couldn't attend the show. I had some proofs to go over before bed and for an in-store they went on pretty late. I'm just a little more than halfway done when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. I open up to a text from Tegan: _4 more hours in this thing, never been so humiliated, can I come drink and watch a movie? _I text her back a quick _yes_. I haven't had any alone time with her since they got here.

About a half hour later she shows up at my door in slightly baggy dark jeans and one of those sleeveless black shirts she loves. Her hair is actually combed and straightened, dear God, everything looks amazing…and I do mean _everything_. I try to ignore the bulge in her jeans even though part of me wants to attack it.

"Sorry to bother you. I just…I feel so out of place and weird and also feeling very stressed about walking around uncomfortable as hell with a cock. I really need to drink a lot and well…just didn't want to do it alone" She explains as she walks through the door.

"Fine by me, plus we haven't had anytime to just hang out, just you and me"

"O yeah you're right…I'm sorry about that. I didn't know work would take up so much of our time here"

"So what movie did you want to watch?" _God, it's like it's looking at me. Lindsey, pull it together._

"The one where you stop staring at my fake penis…can we watch that one?" _o shit._

"Geez I'm so sorry, I don't mean to make you uncomfortable"

"It's fine, it's fucking hilarious. Like really if this was happening to Sara I'd be laughing my ass off and kidnapping her and taking her to the mall and shit. I know she's actually going easy on me, I'm way uptight about this stuff" She has a calm sad tone that begs for comfort.

"Hey I think you've been a good sport. In fact, I think you deserve a treat"

"Is that right?" She asks as she makes her way over to the couch

"Yeah, what do you want to drink?"

"Anything with Vodka, with a side of Vodka"

"Hmm sounds complicated I'll see what I can do"

Somehow we created a new drink called 'Vodka and'….it's Vodka and whatever other beverage I had left in half empty containers. Not bad.

Tegan decided on the perfect movie to lift her spirits, '40 Year Old Virgin'. I mean this movie always puts me in my place when I'm bitching about being lonely and…horny. I mean I haven't had sex in about 8 months but this guy…fuck…40 years!

Like I've done almost every time we've watched movies together, I take my position on Tegan's stomach and lay across my long couch. I try to ignore her little friend.

About half way through the movie I start to feel a bit tight and I get up to re-adjust myself. And I think maybe I was moving too much cause I was obviously causing Tegan's piece to also move around. At first I heard a few frustrated sighs….but then I think something really good happened cause I could swear I heard her moan. I can't fight it anymore I 'accidentally' nudge it a few times..

--Tegan's POV—

_Oh my God what is she doing?! Oh mmm keep doing it. Fuck._ I don't know what's going on, Lindsey's taking an awful long time to lie back down. She's causing crazy friction between this strap and my clit…I really need her to stop.

_O shit…ooo _"mmm" I let out a moan. I can't help it, I know that one was on purpose. It had to be.

--Lindsey's POV—

I gesture for Tegan to sit up. I'm not going to question this. All I know is hearing her moan has officially sent me over the edge I was nearing for the last month. She sits up just slightly, she's nervous, I can tell.

I put my hand on her bulge and move it up and down slowly "oh my God, Lindsey…what are you-"

"Shh don't…don't think about it" I assure her as I unzip her jeans and reveal the decent member from under her boxers. I go for what I know and take her in my mouth. It may not be conventional, I don't care. In this moment she's literally the hottest man I've ever seen. Now causing the friction with the movements of my head I hear her breathing intensify. She grabs my head and pulls and pushes it back.

She grabs her left breast with her right hand and throws her head back. She's the hottest woman I've ever seen. Tegan Quin is everything. And I want it all! I climb up to her face and lightly graze her bottom lip for entrance. She allows me in. She kisses me hungrily and places both her hands on my ass and gets me into a grind on top of her crotch. _Fuck, she's amazing, I could come right now!_

I urgently get off of her and slide off my underwear. I get back on top already missing her lips on mine. Without warning she reaches down and enters me with two fingers. It's the first time I've felt it in months. "Fuck…you're tight"

"I know, but I'm so wet…I'm so wet for you Tegan…fuck me…please" I whisper in her ear. She slowly slides her member inside me and I start to grind into it. It's incredible, I haven't even come yet and it's the best I've ever had. She asks me every few minutes if I'm okay. No man has ever been so attentive. She also hasn't broken eye contact once. I've never wanted to please anyone as much as I want to please her right now. I want her to come, I realize now that I've never cared about the other person coming before. After about 20 minutes of riding Tegan my body shakes and spasms in ecstacy. I feel incredible. _She's incredible. _

I know she's close cause of her constant moaning and wimpering . I know my movements caused pleasing friction on her clit. But I wanted to fully satisfy her. I pull down her jeans and un-strap the strap-on. I slide down her soaked underwear underneath that. Though I've never done it before, I don't hesitate to explore her. I rub her clit with two fingers and come up to kiss her at the same time. "Is this okay…am I…am I doing this right?" _real smooth LB._

"Yeah…yes…it's…so right" she assures breathlessly. I want to taste her but I've never done that and I couldn't handle making a fool of myself right now. God, I just want to make her come, I hope I do this right. In a bold move, I take two fingers and enter her as she had done me earlier and realize that I can still rub her clit with my thumb. _Well don't you catch on quick._

"Oh wow….oh yes" No need to ask if I'm doing it right…maybe I should go faster. I pick up speed and Tegan starts moving her hips into my hand. I bend down to kiss her and move my hand harder and faster. She bites her bottom lip and massages her breasts. _Oh I should've done that. _I think to myself as I continue my rhythm. I kiss her again with more passion than before, dominating her tongue. I give a few more hard thrusts into her and she's shakes and I feel her pour onto my hand. _I did it!_

The sun burns my eyes through my eyelids. I sit up off the couch and see Tegan's peaceful face, deep in a dream. I feel happy and satisfied. I also feel terrified and even more confused.

_What the fuck are you doing?! What the fuck DID you do?!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorta important info, so, in the context of this story, "Present Day" which we haven't seen since chapter 2 I think, that's T&S at 29 years old, "2 Years ago" T&S are 27 years old, "11 years ago" T&S are 16 and "12 Years ago" 15, lol that's about it for now, enjoy!**

--Sara's POV—

--2 years ago--

I don't know how things ended up so crazy with Tegan. I mean we've been sleeping together for years, since we were teenagers. She broke my heart years ago. She doesn't even know it actually. But I'm glad she did, if she didn't I might be in love with her and shit would really be fucked up. It all started before what we both consider "our first time", a beautiful morning that changed everything. Turned me into the emotional cripple I damn near pride myself on being today. I never told her how much she hurt me, we didn't talk for months afterwards but I just acted like it didn't bother me when she rejected me in the way she did.

--12 years ago—

There really is no questioning it: I'm totally gay. My arriving at this conclusion was anything but innocent.

See…the thing is…I mean it's so gross but…I just think Tegan's so…hot. I know, I know she's my sister. It's disgusting. But I can't help it! She's gorgeous! Her smile, her laugh, her arms, her abs, everything about her is just so damn hot.

She goes running every morning and she comes back sweating…all over, with messy hair and glistening. Every single time she takes two steps in her room and pulls her matted t-shirt over her head and tosses it in the hamper along with her drenched soccer shorts. After putting her hair in a short ponytail she goes to the bathroom wearing only her sports bra and boy briefs and about twenty minutes later returns in only a towel. And then, and this is the best part, she puts on a fresh t-shirt and a pair of boy briefs and crawls back in bed. Most of the time her own, but sometimes in mine. If she gets in her own bed I can peak at her for a few minutes. Her damp body, clothes still sticking slightly. Listen to her little moans of peace. I stare wishing I could be the pillow, the sheet, her shirt…anything on or near her really. But when she crawls into mine, this is usually the morning after a big fight, she puts her arms around me. She pulls me close I feel her heart beating on my back and I feel comforted. A long while ago though I started to feel other things. Along with the heartbeat on my back thing came her breasts on my back thing, a 'oh our legs are intertwined' thing, and the discovering what it means to be 'horny' thing. It was at this point I realized I had a crush on Tegan. My fucking sister.

--A year after that--

This crush has gone on for about a year and it's becoming harder to hide it. Tegan has finally come out and started dating girls openly. It crushes me. I always hear her sneak her girlfriends in and I hear what they do. What she does to them and what they so rarely do to her. It's quite an educational experience though I have to admit. I learned that my dear sister needs it as soon as she wakes up. Every morning. If no one is around to give it to her, she'll give it to herself, first thing when she wakes up. On mornings when she would come into my room and lay with me I feel her squirming around and then she eventually can't take it anymore and goes to her own room and…does…whatever she needs to do.

I'd reached my breaking point when one morning she let a frustrated moan escape from her lips. I turned to face her

"Oh shit, Sara…sorry to wake you, I'm going, I'm going"

"No…you don't have to"

"O yes I do! Trust me…I really really do!"

"Why?"

"Cause…I…I'm"

"What…what are you?" I looked into her eyes and heard her answer without her opening her mouth. I reached below the sheet and put my hand in her briefs and moved around the area that I had only just discovered on myself, slowly.

"Jesus, Sara what the hell?!"

"No just…is this helping? It's…it's really wet, I think that means I'm doing it right"

"No no! stop! This is…not…" She was trying very hard to protest, I was determined though. And I was moving my hand really fast and she could barely breathe, let alone, protest anything.

"Just please, let me do it, just this once" I begged, I begged? Yeah, hmm I did.

"God Sara this…oh wow" _that's right…give in_ "…well shit…stick a finger in" Not as romantic as in my dreams but I obey

"Yes! Just like…just like that, oh yeah…yeah! Oh Sarrra!" She says in a really shakey voice, and out of nowhere there's…stuff all over my hand, pretty gross but somehow not.

"Feel better?" I look at her questioningly not sure what to do or say at this point

"What the fuck just happened?!"

"Well um…"

"No, what's going on…don't…Sara don't ever touch me like that again! Don't ever fucking touch me again!"

"But I just-" tears begin to fill my eyes, I don't think anything has ever hurt me as much those words. Before I can say another word she's out of my room and as far as she's concerned, out of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

--Tegan's POV—

--2 years ago, the "morning after"--

11:30 I wake up to find Lindsey...nowhere. Great, I'm officially the victim of a SGFO (Straight Girl Freak Out). I might call her later, but if this is by the usual straight girl guidelines she won't answer anyway. But if I call it shows I'm concerned and I suppose that's what's important. I was hoping for a round 2 upon waking. I'm experiencing what Sara likes to call my "morningwood". _O shit Sara!_ I'm not looking forward to telling her about me and Lindsey. It's just not fair! She sleeps with other people which I'll admit, I don't love. But whenever I sleep with someone she finds a way to punish me for it. At 27 years old I'm starting to think about what I want out of my life, personally. If I can't let go of Sara's hold on me how will I ever be able commit to someone? I just...I need her to let me go cause obviously I'm not strong enough to walk away from her. This is all my fault. I should've never taken things where I took them all those years ago. I created a monster.

--11 years ago—

"What the fuck just happened?!" …I'm freaking out! _There's no way that I just got off on my sister! No way! That's…this is disgusting! But…it felt…kinda right. NO! This isn't happening, that didn't happen. I can't rationalize it happening, I can't make sense of this happening! And what did she mean by "just this once"…how long has she been thinking about this? I guess the sudden change in treatment from her had to come from somewhere. I thought she was actually listening to mom when mom bitched at us for not being nicer to one another. Needless to say I didn't think it was because of any feelings she might have towards me. O God! I can't even believe this is something I'm even thinking about!_

--3 months after that—

"I'm sorry!" I shout at Sara over the obnoxious blaring of Smashing Pumpkins in her room. I could tell she was shocked at me merely stepping into her room. And competely taken aback by me talking to her. Which added the appropriate amount of guilt to my already sincere apology.

"Oh um…about what exactly? You're pretty shitty in general, you have to be specific" That tone, that attitude. Wow, I missed my sister grow up in the last few months. She's definitely different. She's…intimidating.

"Geez! Ok…deserved. About…the um…about what I said to you a while ago"

"OH! Yeah no biggie I won't ever touch you again."

"No! I'm saying…I shouldn't have said that."

"Tegan, look I accept your apology but you don't know how this feels. You don't know how I feel"

"Tell me! I…might feel the same"

"Well the thing is T I'm attracted to you. It's hard to process having a crush on your twin sister but I've been dealing, I've been dealing alone."

"Shit I didn't mean to leave you alone-"

"You did, completely and totally alone and you know what I'm better for it"

"Wait no, I've been alone too, and it was my fault. But I was alone."

"Well you wasted so much time you didn't have to be"

"I freaked out because…because I liked it. I mean I guess you _technically_ knew that. [nervous laugh] But for months now all I've wanted to do was…feel it again, touch you and feel you touch me again ya know"

"Don't fuck with me T"

"I'm serious! And I know…I know that my words mean nothing at this point, considering what I've done with them…" I sit down on her bed, trying to get an idea of what she's feeling. I see sadness. But when I move a little closer I see something else. I think she's forgiving me, in this moment-what a rare moment to catch. At the risk of pushing my luck, I go in for a kiss. She kisses me back nervously. But I don't ease up I suck her bottom lip in hard leaving her no choice but to deepen her end of the kiss. She does and I slowly lay her down on the bed. I balance my weight on my hands over her head on the bed while we continue to make out. When my arms get tired I have no choice but to relax all of my weight on Sara.

"umph…oh…" I guess she likes that. I continue to push my hips into hers. Her jeans are so baggy that I can't resist sliding my hand in

"Oh my god!...oh…fuck that feels..wow" She says breathlessly. I'm more turned on than ever! _I have to have her_

"Wait…have you…never done this before?"

"No…I'm…such a loser T, no one wants me" Heartbreaking tone, I find that hard to believe. Sara's heartshaped face, cute smile, toned butt, incredible cheek bones. She's hotter than all of my girlfriends.

"There's no way that's true, well…I don't want it to be something like this, a quick lay before Mom gets home"

"You really wanna sleep with me?" She looks into my eyes, begging for confirmation, I answer with a kiss. Longer and more passionate before. I graze her bottom lip with my tongue she lets me in after a few minutes of kissing I surprise her by taking her tongue in completely and sucking on it.

"mmm…oh T just do it now please!"

"No…I want.." I can barely talk, we're both barely breathing. "I want it to be special ya know, it's going to be your first time Sara…and it's going to be with me, well it's a lot of pressure. You're my sister and I want your first time to be special."


	8. Chapter 8

--Tegan's POV—

--4 days after "The Morning After"—

*buzz* *buzz* The alarm causes my phone to vibrate on the night stand next to the hotel bed. "Oh…nooo" I just really could sleep for a week. We've been doing press and photo shoots for days and in a few hours, because God clearly hates me, we have one with Lindsey. Lindsey, who has completely set a new bar for a SGFOs, in fact, it obviously was a one-night stand. She hasn't talked to me since we slept together, something she initiated all on her own. _God it was good!_ Oh well, I thought we really connected but I guess not, or maybe she's just scared. I don't know I can't figure this girl out!

_"I'm so wet for you Tegan..." _oh god_ "Fuck me...please!"_

Thoughts of our night together are not helping my already, naturally, aroused state upon waking and I'm now craving a release. There's no ignoring it this morning. I reach down and give myself a few starting strokes "uh…mmm", I suddenly remember I don't need to do this myself and roll over to Sara and gently kiss the back of her neck. I see her eyeballs moving through her eyelids and I know she's woke. "Sara…please?" I beg. She rolls over slightly frustrated and clearly not ready to see morning

"Tegan, if we've reached a point where _I_ no longer find _this_ hot there is something wrong. What is wrong with you?! I don't think this is normal" she says in a low cracked raspy voice. The drowsiness makes her voice even more husky…and it's also making me more turned on.

"I know please please just…God you know you're going to please stop talking and…help!" I lean over to kiss her-

"Don't kiss me, gross, our breath is just…_not_ condusive to kissing" She says as she pushes me away and forces my back flat down on the bed. "Besides, kissing is 4-play and that's just not necessary is it?"

She dutifully goes right to work my aching spot. After a few minutes she lifts her head up and has an amused expression on her face I can't help but wonder about.

"What?! What are you smiling about?"

"I'm so fucking sleepy, I literally almost nodded on your pussy!" We both burst into a fit of laughter.

"But what if I did that?"

"I guess you would suffocate and die, I wouldn't notice I'd just be trying to come, moving your head around a bit!"

"No need, after 10 years of this, I _could_ make you come in my sleep. In fact I should try, new challenge" she says still laughing. It's moments like this I feel like I'm just sleeping with my best friend, and it's light and it's not a big deal. I wish I could just live in these moments of simplicity. It just so—_oh! Ok and she's back at it again_ "Oh my God…mmm umph yeah!"

--Sara's POV—

Looking in the mirror is probably the most hurtful thing I do to myself about twice a day. Not only do I see Tegan's distorted image I also see me. I hate me. I don't want to see me. I'm so fucked up and I really am starting to spiral. I can't stop myself. I'm making so many mistakes I'm starting to think it doesn't matter what I do next. One of those recent mistakes is Lindsey.

I made the mistake of sleeping with her literally the day after she slept with Tegan. When Tegan asked the day _after that_ "Hey you haven't by any chance heard from Lindsey have you?" I made the mistake of lying to her and telling her no. I also didn't mention that I knew _she_ slept with Lindsey cause of course I'd have to tell her how I found out.

When I slunked off to sit on Tegan's, now empty, hotel bed I reached for my phone and saw a text from my ex wife, who I made the mistake of marrying when I knew I couldn't be faithful. Who found out I was cheating on her with Tegan after which I made the mistake of telling her it would never happen again. My ex wife, who caught it in fact happening again when I made the mistake of not bothering to lock any doors after I was so excited to see Tegan after three months that I literally ran upstairs with her and ravished her right on the bedroom floor, in front of my wife who had made the decision to come home during her lunch break. Dear Emy, who found me on the floor on my stomach, fully clothed, with my sister's bare legs resting on my back, my head hidden between them, my hands on her stomach and our fingers threaded. I was in a trance, fully indulging in my addiction when Tegan suddenly pulled my head up and I noticed the shift in the room: desire to despair.

Because my ex wife is a better person than most she somehow managed to forgive me. It's been about a year since the divorce and we're getting along, not always great, but it's more than I deserve. As I'm trying to figure out a response to the relatively simple text I notice balled up notes in the trash can. _Dear, Lindsey I feel like you're avoiding me…, Look I'm sorry I know this is scary, Would you at least call me… _and more balled up notes with similar tones as those. _Fuck, she's falling for her! What have I done?!_

--Lindsey's POV—

"Just breathe Lindsey" "Just breathe!" I let out slow deep breaths as I prepare to see Tegan _and_ Sara. Oh god, I slept with them both! What the hell!? Just months ago I wouldn't have even found the idea of kissing a girl appealing and now this?! Now I go and sleep with two, who are sisters and oh yeah sleeping with each other! Which I had actually forgotten about in the midst of my own drama! Geez, that is just the strange and unlikely thing this strange and unlikely triangle needed. While I'm doing a horrible job of calming myself down in what will be the girl's dressing room in a couple of hours I get a text from Sara and an email from Tegan._What are the chances of that?_

Sara wants to talk. Tegan wants to talk. I want to die.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, well you all know that my friend wrote this fic right? Well she wrote a GREAT fic before, it's up on my profile, it's called "Vicious Cycle", if you haven't read it, I suggest you read it now, because you're missing out. Oh and the Lindsey/Sara hookup is going to be in the next chap, anyways, enjoy!**

-Tegan's POV—

--Present day—

I'm going to do this! _Am I going to do this?!_ Yes I'm going to do this. I'm walking so fast down the street to my apartment my sides hurt. I reach over to the right inside pocket for what feels like the millionth time to make sure the precious cargo hasn't flown out my jacket during my flight down the street. It's safe. Dear God …I'm really going to do this.

--Lindsey's POV—

I can't just sit here and wait for my world to fall apart! I need a drink, no I need coffee it's too early to drink. Then again who made that rule, that cruel judgment that I can't drink before noon? I can do what I want. No I don't need alcohol I need coffee. No…I _need_ Tegan. I can't handle this uncertainty. If we had a normal relationship maybe I wouldn't freak out over a text message. Tegan's just usually so straight forward about…_everything_. I never have to wonder what's going on in her mind. So you can imagine my shock when I receive the most cryptic text ever from her. And I mean 'we need to talk' really?! Everyone knows you just don't say that! Well I have no idea when she's coming home and I do have to work so at least I can keep myself busy. With a new sense of purpose I rush out the door.

*crash*

"Geez watch where you're-Tegan?!"

"Wha..ow my fucking arm! Ah! Lindsey! Where are you…what are you doing?"

"I'm going to …work or…something-don't question me where have you been?! And why do we need to talk? What do we need to talk about? I thought we were fine! After all it took for us to finally commit to each other I can't believe you want to just give up now! This is insane! And another thin-

"Shut up! Lindsey…stop talking!" Tegan demands she's now standing. And in full, unblurry, view I see she's dressed up, as dressed up as Tegan gets, hair combed and all. I feel like I woke up in the twilight zone…did she just tell me to shut up?

"Hey!"

"Sorry, you just…you're saying a lot and saying it really fast and also…I have no idea why the fuck you're even saying it at all!"

"Because you weren't here! It was 10am and you were nowhere to be found. I didn't know what to think and if that's not bad enough you send a text saying we need to talk"

"Oh"

"Oh!?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. All that stuff you were saying…no no total opposite"

We clumsily made our way back into the apartment. We head straight for the living room and sit on opposite sides of the table, in what we both declared to be _the_most comfortable recliner chairs in both Canada and America, in case you ever wanted to know who had them.

"The opposite of-"

"Breaking up"

"Tegan what…that doesn't even make sense what is the opposite of breaking up…staying together-"

"Forever"

_Did she just…is she… _and she's now sitting on her knees in front of me…and I think I may pass out.

"Forever?...as in…like you want me to…you wanna get…"

"Yes! I just….god I love you so fucking much! You saved me I was drowning in this sick obsession with Sara. It has nothing to do with her being my sister…I mean that wasn't not _not _sick exactly but it was our relationship so it was normal to _us_. The sick part was her hold over me. This thing we had…so intense and the sex was just power and it made us both weak and-"

"Dear god, back to me"

"Sorry! Shit…fuck I'm just saying that for the first time ever I don't need it anymore. I say "no" now. I walk away. I sleep alone on the road. I choose to sleep alone for 3 months cause I can't risk not sleeping with you for 2 weeks when I get home"

"Ok…I just…before you say-"

"Lindsey"

"Tegan..."

"Will you marry me?"

"Te-"

"No wait! I have a ring shit! Knew I would fuck this up um…" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out the ring box. I'm so scared. I should be happy. But I can't breathe and…she just pulled out the most beautiful princess cut I've ever seen! _Oh Tegan!_

"Ok, try this again, Lindsey, will you marry me?"

"I just I-"

"I know this is scary. But it _is_ right! God, I know you feel it too! You have to!"

"I love you more than I could ever tell you, but…you need to know something…something that will almost certainly make you regret…everything"

"What are you sa…saying?" We're both crying too hard to speak properly…I have tell her now.

"I…I slept with Sara"

"You what?!"

"I was confused and…freaked out and..and..-"

"_And and_ you fucked my sister?! Wait…confused and freaked out…when was this?!"

Tegan's eyes are red, not from crying…it's just pure anger. I'm scared for different reasons than I was just a few seconds ago…I better choose my words carefully.

"It was two years ago"

"Two years ago…you slept with my sister two years ago and you think that I would break up with you over it…and you were confused and freaked out…" she says, beginning to put 'two and two' together "… so all this has to mean…damn, wow all this has to mean this happened _right_ after our first time?!"

"I'm so sorry, it was stupid, I just I didn't know-"

"Save the excuses! Right now I think you should just tell me what happened. Go ahead, while I'm on my knees in love with you asking for your hand in marriage why don't you tell me about the time you fucked my sister LB!"

"Tegan, don't get like this please! If I'm going to do this I need you to be _you_ I need you to listen"

She get's up and her expression softens a bit. Through her anger I can sense her compassion for what I'm about to do…and maybe even for how I was feeling when I did….what I did way back then. She's amazing. So amazing I hope I can still spend the rest of my life with her.

"Fine, Lindsey, I'm listening" she says with a deep sigh.

As soon as I start to speak Tegan places the ring back into the box and sits it on the table. That ring is the key to my future and it's not on my finger, it's in a box on a table. So close to being mine, yet…so far from it. The mood is seriously intense now and Tegan's listening intently…not sure what the intention is at this point…not sure of anything at this point, but intently is how I would describe this peircing stare.


	10. Chapter 10

--Lindsey's POV--

--2 Years Ago, The "Morning (Day) After"--

"...251...52...54!" I make my way down the hall of the hotel not too far from me, where Tegan and Sara are staying. I'm almost sure I'm making a mistake but the only person I know who might be able to help me understand what I'm feeling _is_Sara.

*knock* *knock*

"Sara? It's...It's Lindsey" Just as I release the last syllable of my name the door opens quickly and a blonde woman greets me at the door, and by "greets" I mean nearly knocks me to the floor on her way out.

"Hi aaa um, is this Sara Quin's room?" _oh who am I kidding I'm more sure now than ever that this is Sara Quin's room._

"Yes! Yes, it is she's just inside! Well sorry for almost knocking you down. I'm always rushing, so sorry" she says slightly embarrassed and continues down the hall.

I step in hesitating a bit, not sure what to expect. Sara steps out of the bedroom in a robe humming oblivious to my presence. Her robe is much too big and all kinds of loose with the "v' threatening to turn into a capital "U" along the tie. _Well, I suppose that's about what I was expecting_.

"Sar-"

"Shit!"

"Yeah...sorry I knocked I swear!"

"Oh, I was busy"

"Yeah I saw, I mean no I didn't _see_! I mean she...a woman ran into me on her way out"

"She was from Curve"

"Sara seriously, I don't need to know. I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt. I should've called or-"

"Curve Magazine...it was an interview"

"Of course! Right, the magazine!...sorry! I'm so not even all here right now"

"Yeah I can tell, no worries. I did get her number though and if you barge in at the same time tomorrow I promise you'll be interrupting" and que the sexy smirk. The only response I can seem to form is a nervous laugh.

"Well, what's going on? Finally come to your senses? I'm telling you we should go out. I'm far less complicated than Tegan, plus I'm only after one thing anyway and unlike a guy, I'm very up front about it"

"Sara!"

"What? I'm sorry. Sex and sarcasm; It's all I've got"

"I did something...last night...I...I" I can't helpt it. I can't stop the tears. I'm so confused and emotional. Sara's not very emotional I'm trying not to freak her out.

"Oh geez. Who did you sleep with? I've been there. Talk to Sara. What happened? Was he married? Engaged? Baby on the way? Oh no, STD? Are _you _pregnant! Would you even know this soon? I don't know how the hetero thing works really-"

"Tegan!"

"Are you kidding me? Sara, dude. I'm Sara"

"No...no my mistake...who I slept with...it was your sister."

"Whoa!" She looks as though she could be knocked over with a feather. I watch as the news starts to sink in and she begins processing. "Part of the fun of this thing here is I was certain _that _would never happen. All the stuff I say to you about being in love with her was just to fuck with you. So I thought...this was some unspoken competition between me and Tegan. But seeing as how you're crying...it's obviously about more than sex. Wow"

"How did you feel after your first time with a girl?"

"Um...I felt amazing. It felt right. I mean it felt kind of wrong but only because of the circumstance. When it was over Tegan just held me close and kissed my forehead and I felt safe. It was the most liberating experience of my life!"

"Tegan!"

"Oh um...did I say Tegan i meant...shit..oh God I mean to say um..."

"It's okay! I already knew, I'm relieved I'm so glad we don't have to tip toe around it. Clearly I'm not in the right head space to be tip toeing around secrets. I was just surprised by the whole her being your first thing is all"

"How did you know? We're pretty careful about it, had some close calls on the bus, unavoidable really."

"That first photo shoot. I um...overheard you guys"

"Really? Wow! Were you grossed out?"

"No, I was just overwhelmed to be honest. I come from a small town. Having it in the back of my mind every time I was around you guys was a lot to deal with for a while."

We made our way to the bed, you know, they should really offer more seating options in this place. As soon as Sara sits down the poor tie on her robe just gives up on it's mission completely and comes undone. I can't help but stare at her large breasts as she fails to grab the sides closed in time and I get a full view. _Dammit Lindsey what is going on with you!_ The question pulls at waiting tears and I begin crying..._again_. Sara comes around to my side of the bed still holding her robe closed with one hand. She pulls me in and hugs me.

"What's wrong? Okay, you slept with Tegan...and now you're crying. I have to say even though I'm keeping up with what's happening I'm still a bit lost"

"It's just...that I..." I try to explain through my sobs why I'm crying which is really hard since _I'm _not sure why I'm crying. "I've been one way and now this happened and I'm confused and I mean what the fuck you know?" No, she doesn't, neither do I. She pulls me in tighter letting go of her robe the only thing holding it in place is my body. I reach up to hug her tighter around her neck relieving some of my pressure on her chest causing her breasts to reveal themselves once more. And suddenly my breathing is getting faster as is her's. I lift my head up slightly from it's burial place in her neck and let my lips graze it slightly and I immediately feel her nipples harden. I have no idea why I'm doing the things I'm doing. With Tegan there's all these feelings and all this other confusing shit wrapped up in our attraction. But here, now, with Sara it's purely sexual. It's basically confirmation. I, Lindsey, am gay. Not exactly the answer I came here for, not that I'm homophobic it's just I thought I'd dealt with all the "finding myself" shit long ago, I'm 32 do I really have to be gay _now_?

Thinking, processing, and speaking have all become impossible tasks as the temperature in the room kept rising. I moved my arm down around Sara's waist. With little effort I moved her tiny frame on my lap to this she let out a gasp. A small half smile played across my face when I saw how shocked she was at my bold move. She let her robe slide completely off and my eyes studied the sight in front of me she seemed nervous. "Yeah...like Tegan only...smaller"

"I'm not looking at Tegan, I'm seeing...you."

"I've never been with someone who's been with my sister"

"I've never been with someone who's been with _their _sister, whom I've also been with. I think I need to do this. Nothing has been clear to me in weeks except this moment. Right now I know I want you, I want to do this"

And with all the confirmation she needed she pulls me into a deep kiss. "mmm umph" I have to moan or explode when she pushes her whole tongue pass my lips. I put my right hand on her left breast and my left hand in her silky short hair. As we continue to kiss I feel her start to grind on top of me. I take this as my signal to take my clothes off. She beats me to it quickly snatching my jacket off and tossing it to the floor. I pull my shirt over my head and I pick her up with my right arm and roll her over on the bed. She lets out that signature smirk as she's again surprised by yet another bold move. I push my jeans down and off and kick my shoes across the floor. By time I turn to the bed Sara's already touching herself, playing with her clit. I'm instantly aroused by the sight. I climb on top of her. She locks me in place between her hips by putting her legs around the back of my thighs. Picking up on all her ques I begin gently pushing my groin into her's. When she puts her hands on my lower back and scratches me I feel my whole body start to burn and I'm thrown into a frenzy and I move into her faster and harder. I can't see I can only feel as she moves her right hand up and lifts my head and kisses me. She readjust my body so that my right thigh is between her legs and her's between mine. I start to move again "Oh my god! mmm! umph....oh" I wasn't prepared for this I can't possibly control myself right now. Another frenzy makes my movement more aggressive. "Can I...can I go down on you?" I say to Sara' surprise, as well as my own. "Yes...that would be...just fine" she says through her labored breathing.

I don't hesitate to make a few stops along the way down at her breasts. _How have I never noticed how awesome breasts were before now? _I think to myself as I suck on her right nipple and massage the other. "Oh Lindsey...fuck ...so good" With that sudden boost of confidence I make my way down. I enter with two fingers slowly "Oh!" I can't tell if that's good or bad right away so I continue to go slowly. "Is this okay?" "Yes...god yes! Faster"

I move my fingers faster, in...out in then suddenly "Lindsey...please...please" _please what? Oh! _Okay, it's now or never I nervously start to lick her clit. "oh that's really good but just...can you move around more like not directly on it cause--oh...yes just like that...yeah!" Before she finished her sentence I remember I have that same preference, direct contact is too intense for me too. So I start to lick just above...just below...circles around it and briefly coming back to the spot for a couple seconds at a time. "Yes! Oh ...mmmm fuck I'm gonna come...right now." And with that she releases around my fingers. I crawl back up the length of her body to find her with her arms thrown back behind her head as she tries to regulate her breathing. She gestures for me to kiss her and I do. After a few seconds of kissing I feel Sara's hand slowly make it's way down my chest, then my stomach and finally rest between my legs. Never breaking from the kiss she begins to rub the burning spot between my legs. I kiss her until I can't take it anymore. I bury my face in the crook of her neck her fingers don't let up they get faster and my hips seem to move all on their own out of my control into her hand wanting more of her. I feel myself about to come the powerful jolt forming in the pit of my stomach tells me to brace myself. With limited options to "brace myself" out of desperation I bite down on Sara's neck, quite aggressively to which she lets out a moan and rubs me one last time with equal aggression "jesus! oh, fuck!" I feel myself come on Sara's hand and on her thigh. I collapse on top of Sara and roll onto the bed. And after yet again having one of the best sexual episodes of my life...I'm wrecked with racing thoughts.

"Wow! That was...you are...wow!" Sara says lazily reaching for my hand as if out of moral support of some sort.

"Really? See, inherently gay! I guarantee I've had no practice" We both laugh and I start to drift off to sleep. If only for a short while Sara has provided me with some much needed comfort. I still don't even know how to approach Tegan about..._any _of this. At least now I can enjoy the afterglow of my unexpected morning encounter.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Another flash back, a deeper look into tns' relationship. Please review! Two more chapters left!**

-13 years before "Present Day"-

_Tegan melted into her sister's naked form. She was watching her close as Sara was entering into what Tegan would soon know to be Sara's most vulnerable state: the point just before she climaxes. Tegan knew that every moment Sara was breathing she was protecting herself- against what? Tegan had no idea, yet she was always convinced it was her. She was certain that the first sexual episode they shared, when Tegan pushed her away had scared their relationship forever. She knows that Sara thinks she didn't hear the sobs when she quickly left Sara's room. Tegan heard the sobs, she felt them. No knife ever cut as deep._

_But now looking into Sara's eyes she only saw weakness. She saw the girl she knew nine months ago before the moment she was sure she broke her. She saw the girl who would never fully reemerge again. She thrusts into her hard and fast, in a moment of immature reasoning, feeling as though perhaps an orgasm would make up for any pain she caused her. Then as soon as she sped up her pace she suddenly slowed realizing she needed to see the old Sara in Sara's eyes a little longer. After a few seconds she realized she probably didn't deserve that Sara anymore anyway. Sara released a frustrated moan and Tegan quickened her pace once more. Sara orgasmed and the light in her eyes was gone. Tegan felt a single tear fall from her face. She cried for the sister she lost. She cried for herself. She cried for she realized that she was now addicted to her physical relationship with her own sister. She cried because she knew the sexual bond they had took a large chunk out of their relationship as sisters because they were now essentially using each other for sex. She cried for she was certain, at the tender age of 16, that she would never be truly happy. She cired for her future._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, new chapter here! The 3rd person narrative is easier for really intense chapters so please forgive me for that. Comment and review! :)**

-Present Day-

-3rd Person Narrative-

"I...didn't need _that _much detail"

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"If you even _think _about saying you didn't mean to hurt me I'll hurl! You really are a trend setter Lindsey, never in the history of straight girls freaking out has a straight woman slept with another woman after sleeping with a woman for the first time it's always a man and...probably not the woman's brother either!"

"I was confused!"

"How did that help? I'm a woman, you fucked me, then you went to sleep with another _woman_, LB, how did that help?"

"You had...you were wearing a strap-on. It was...very similar to straight sex, so...it just confused me. I mean I was confused about what I was attracted to. And anyway I didn't go to Sara with the intention of sleeping with her! I don't know any lesbians, just you two and I wanted to talk to a woman who could tell me what she went through the first time she had sex with a girl"

"So you went to Sara...so you guys could...compare notes?"

"Well...not exactly but...kinda, yeah"

"So that's how you really found out about us"

"Well actually I overheard you two going at it. But yes, I discussed it with Sara first. Look, Tegan I know I fucked up. I fucked up bad. But I had very strong feelings for you and then I had sex with you...and I just didn't know what to do I-"

"No it's fine, I get it. I just need some time"

"But everything you were saying before..."

"I said I need time Lindsey!"

And with that Tegan was out the door. She had no actual destination, "away" would do. Her mind wondered back and forth between deep thought and actual reality. She ended up on buses she had no memory of boarding. Walking down streets around corners she had no memory of turning. She stood amazed to find herself in front of a luxury loft building. She knew exactly where she was. She had subconsciously gone to the one place her body knew to go instinctively: her sister's.

She had a key. She raced up the stairs with no patience to wait for the elevator. She was excited to see Sara. She hadn't seen her in weeks since tour ended and rarely spent any quality time with her since things got serious with Lindsey. When she reached Sara's floor she suddenly remembered why she was there, she wasn't excited, she was furious. All the positive energy was appropriately sucked out of her when she finally reached the door and turned the key into the knob.

She violently pushed the door open and heard hurried footsteps. No doubt one of Sara's lays rushing to get clothed, half expecting Tegan to be their husband, girlfriend, wife, boyfriend etc. How could Tegan be surprised at Sara's actions. This is what she did. She had no regard for other people's relationships,_ why should her own sister be any different? _Tegan thought as she rounded the corner towards the bedroom. When she stepped through the bedroom door she saw a short brunette, shorter than Sara, cleaning her black rimmed glasses with the bottom of her t-shirt.

"Where's Sara?"

"She went to the store! Why are you so shaken up?"

"She...I can't talk to you about this"

"Why not? As if I haven't been caught up in enough of you and your sister's webs to understand what the fuck you could be doing to each other right now"

"Kaki seriously, it's not that! This is...trust me, a whole new level of fucked!"

"Okay okay calm down"

"No! Don't fucking tell me to calm down she fucked my fiance!"

"When? Last night? That fucking bitch! This was her last chance! Once a cheater-"

"Oh no no-"

"Always a fucking cheater! And I keep fucking falling for it! I'm through!" Kaki now even more enraged than Tegan gathered all her things in a bag, never letting Tegan get a word in edge wise. Tegan was on a rollercoaster of emotion. She was less angry at the sight of someone more angry than she had been. She was proud to have possibly ruined Sara's relationship seeing as how Sara might have ruined her's. She was amused at Kaki's rambling. She was sad that she had possibly ruined Sara's first real relationship since Emy, as "on-again, off-again" as it was, at least it was real and she was miserable at the thought of Sara ruining hers.

Tegan walked behind Kaki to the door still trying to calm her down and explain that the incident happened two years ago but Kaki literally wouldn't let her get _one _sentence out as she had a one-sided argument with an invisible Sara. When she finally made her way to the door she stopped talking for a few seconds and at this point Tegan just didn't even know what to say first. But she wasn't given a long time to think about it as Kaki opened her mouth to speak again.

"Like I say in every interview, I got involved with the wrong one" she said as she lightly brushed Tegan's face with her free hand. She placed a soft kiss on Tegan's lips just as the front door flew open again. Sara stood mouth agape watching her girlfriend kiss Tegan she didn't know who to scream at first or to be the most hurt by.

Kaki turned to Sara then to Tegan "I just wanted to know what it was like"

As she passed Sara on the way through the door she _accidentally _nudged her too hard and she fell backwards. "What the fuck Kaki? ...Kaki, baby!...Ka..." Her voice never caught up to her as she flew down the hall.

"Well what the fuck was that about?" She questioned Tegan as she rose to her feet as soon as she stood Tegan gave a strong backhand slap to her sister's face, she fell right back down.

"Oh my fucking God! What is HAPPENING?" Sara was appropriately confused having gotten knocked down twice before even stepping through the door of her home.

"What's happening is you fucked Lindsey and lied to me about it! And also...well, Kaki thinks it happened last night"

"Ouch...shit." Sara forced a response through a bloody lip. "Ok the Lindsey thing. I don't know...it just happened Tee and I didn't know how you felt about her and she didn't know how she felt about you. I was just trying to comfort her and then...one thing led to another and...yeah"

"I don't know what your game is right now! It's like...she was my only way from under you! This thing we had, this sick obsession that we were both suffocating with. I got out, I was free of you. Is that why you did it? Did you know I'd never be able to look a woman you had your hands on...or who had her hands on you? I mean is that what you thought!"

"No! I said I didn't realize you were...falling for her! I just thought, I don't know what I thought, maybe I just wasn't thinking"

"Of course not! All you care about is yourself. You just wanna get off, fuck who you want right? no consequences. Well guess what baby sister, sometimes, shit gets fucked. You have to remember that your pussy isn't the only thing getting fucked, it's your life...asshole, it's my life!"

"Oh, I see. You're not this worked up over something that happened two years ago. No no, you thought you had your small town good girl. Your untouched straight girl. You thought you were her one, her only. Turns out, the only "pussy", as you so romantically put it, she's had other than yours is mine. Man that is fucked" Just as Tegan reached out for a backhand repeat Sara caught her arm and placed it behind her back and pulled Tegan into a deep kiss. She fell into Sara forcing her body to the ground. She indulged in something she hadn't experienced in over a year. She relapsed on her Sara habit violently ripping Sara's shirt off. Sara sunk into the floor as Tegan's powerful abs drove her pelvis into Sara's. Sara's tongue danced softly outside of Tegan's bottom lip then slid forcefully inside and Tegan began to suck on it. "unf mmm" Sara moaned into Tegan's mouth. Tegan felt the heat from Sara's middle intensify and she knew it was cause Sara was getting wet. She saw it, her again, giving in. Giving into this addiction, giving Sara just what she wanted. She wanted to own Tegan forever. Tegan rose to her feet.

Tegan wasn't angry, she loved her sister. And it was about time that love resurfaced before everything else ruined them for good. She reached down and grabbed Sara's hand.

"What the fuck Tee...oh don't leave me like this!"

"We have to stop this! I forgive you. I have to. Cause if I don't, I'll lose myself again. And I can't help but feel responsible for you ending up like this. Afraid to truly get close to someone. No one is out to hurt you Sara. I know I hurt you. I hurt you bad when we were younger. You dont' have to tell me"

For the first time in years Sara let herself cry in front of Tegan, and Tegan started crying too. They just held each other eventually landing back on the floor. For hours they cried, held one another and slept.

"I asked Lindsey to marry me" Tegan said after they had finally woken up later that night.

"Wow!"

"Yeah I know right. I'm so scared" Tegan said and looked into Sara's eyes. For once neither of them had lust in their eyes.

"You deserve this, don't be scared. I'm sorry I'm...everything that I am. I don't want to be like this" Sara admitted what Tegan already knew. It pained Tegan when Sara slept around, it was all too obvious to Tegan that her sister was missing something deep inside of herself and was trying to fill it in all the wrong ways.

"No, you're a beautiful person. You're a disaster, but you're beautiful" Tegan assured her sister and kissed her forehead. "I should talk to Kaki"

"No it's okay I'll do it"

"What's the deal with you two? Are you off or on?"

"I thought we were on a break"

"But she almost killed you just now for thinking you cheated just last night. So where _were _you last night, Sara?"

"Um...let's just say I _really _hope we're on a break"

"Beautiful disaster, what am I going to do with you?"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys, new, but unfortunately, last chapter. The author would like to thank everyone for reading, and please review and pass along this fic. **

-Present day-

"You know, you didn't just hurt me when we were younger" Sara's head rests on Tegan's stomach as they formed a "T" across Sara's large Queen sized mattress. They'd been talking for hours. Saying things that should have been said years ago, revealing things they had never expected.

"Oh...I'm...I don't.." Tegan was at a loss for words. She really couldn't think of what she could've done to hurt Sara so badly

"Well, I kinda felt like...why didn't you choose me? You never wanted me and I figured if my own sister, the person who knows me better than anyone on this earth, who just so happens to also be sleeping with me, doesn't want me then who would, who could, if not you, who?" Tegan was silent for a few painful seconds. She had never thought Sara had any interest in her beyond a sexual relationship and she thought pursuing anything further would only hurt them anyway. But _maybe _she was wrong.

"It's not like that Sara. I just...I wanted more from you at certain points but I just didn't think it was the right thing to do. I mean I couldn't imagine what would happen to us if we took this there and it didn't work out. Honestly...I also was scared to be emotionally dependent on you in that way."

"Cause I'm such a fuck up...God why did I get married? Man...I'm just a failure at all this"

"No you're not. I know who you are Sara. And at almost 30 man am I glad I've finally figured out what part I played in you...being alone." Tegan was fighting back tears. "You're so amazing. You're the most talented person I know. Your songs are so tortured, I didn't know that was my fault. I didn't know how much of this was my fault. But my point is that's where you're vulnerability is. You don't express it cause I guess...you don't think you deserve to complain but you do. And you deserve someone who sees who you really are. Someone who won't let you get away with this bullshit, all this pushing everyone away shit. Fucking around on females is the easiest way to push them away. Stop that shit-Kiersten" Sara's whole body shook and she erupted in tears. It's as if Tegan ending her speech by calling her sister something she was so rarely called pushed the dagger of words all the way in. Tegan cried and tears rolled down both sides of her face and disappeared into her hair as her shirt became soaked with Sara's tears.

It was well into the next morning when Tegan and Sara finally felt content enough to be apart. They walked to the nearby Starbucks and had coffee. They discussed pre-recording the next record and books. They were friends. They were sisters. They were free.

As Tegan stood and made her way to the door with Sara one step behind she could feel Sara's insecurities surfacing again.

"Hey, girl!" Sara giggled, she wasn't even sure why but she was amused.

"Yeah?"

"You're everything to me, you know that?"

"Oh well that's...everything? That's a lot Tee" Sara said coyly and tucked her hair behind her ears. Every single time she did that in front of Tegan, Tegan felt her heart race.

"You're a lot. Sister. Friend. Bandmate-all sometimes with benefits, huh? No seriously, you're the only one who has had my heart since I was born. It's yours, you're everything. I need to find my own way. I need to grow up. We need independence. But never forget that"

"I love you Tegan. I'm probably never gonna love anyone else. I don't think I have a Lindsey"

"You just haven't found her yet. How about you start with a Kaki. God, you guys drive me nuts!"

"Oh I should call her. She's so done though"

"Buy her another guitar. No...you need a bigger gesture. Buy her a plane ticket."

"I can do that"

"You will do that Sasa" Tegan kissed her little sister on the forehead and flagged a cab. She was filled with a sense of accomplishment. She had never felt like a good sister until now. Also she hadn't realized she never got closure on the whole Sara thing. In fact she didn't know it was something she even needed. Now, she was truly ready to take a partner.

Tegan returned home to find Lindsey packing.

"What the fuck?" Tegan's voice was louder than she expected. Lindsey's eyes shot back. They were red, she was a mess.

"You left here...literally 24hrs ago...a whole day Tegan? Really?"

"I told you I needed time, stop fucking packing just...goddammit Lindsey hold on!"

"You think I don't know what you were doing? Where you were?"

"I was...at Sara's yes, but it's not what you think, I didn't do anything!" Lindsey's heart rate slowed. Tegan was a lot of things but not a liar. Lindsey was, she remembered.

"God, of course, this is about me. About what I did, how can I even be mad at you"

"Well, that's kinda true" Tegan smirked. Lindsey grinned.

"So you don't hate me?"

"Geez I'm in love with you. How fucking obvious can I make it...I mean I got a ring then I got on one knee and the-" Tegan's words were cut off by the sudden pressure of Lindsey's lips.

"So, will you marry me?" Lindsey asked

"Hey, that's no fair, I got the ring I get to ask. Shit, gonna have to tour til I'm fifty to afford it, dammit I get to ask!" Tegan said firmly. She got down on one knee. Her eyes filled with rare tears of joy. And she somehow managed to push those four words pass the mighty lump in her throat.

"Will you marry me?" She took out the ring and Lindsey quickly stretched out her hand in acceptance she couldn't speak at the moment and hoped the gesture would be enough. It was enough for Tegan for she placed the ring on Lindsey's finger and jumped up to kiss her passionately on the lips.

"Now what?" Lindsey said "We have to celebrate, I'm going to call everyone I know! Ah! I love you so much baby! I'm so happy"

"I'm happier! I finally have everything I ever wanted from everyone I've ever wanted it from." Lindsey fell into Tegan's chest gripping her hips tight.

"We need to celebrate alone tonight" Tegan offered.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"Well what do you have in mind"

"Well" Tegan dragged the word out "first, I'm going to make you dinner. Then you're going to take a bath with me. Then we're going to go to that ice cream place you like."

"I'm loving it, what else"

"Then we're going watch a movie."

"Very sweet, sounds perfect!" Lindsey was smiling from ear to ear.

"But wait for it..." Tegan let the suspense build. When Lindsey poked her stomach with her index finger she figured it was time to spill "Then I'm going to take you to bed. I'm going to put my hands well...everywhere then I'm going to fuck you with the strap-on I would've been walking around in all night at this point and tomorrow you will _not _be seeing Sara. I just need to know that I can fuck you with a strap-on without confusing you" Tegan figured she was overdue for a good dig on that whole situation.

"Asshole! Please do, I mean...I really _really _feel like you have the right to test me on that" Lindsey played along.

"I'm going to start slow, missionary, real gentle then you're going to suck on it and then I'm going to turn you over and go _very _hard and I may even grab your hair if you don't mind" Lindsey didn't mind and was so turned on she was disappointed at having to wait.

"Fuck...maybe we should just-" Tegan's finger on Lindsey's lips stopped her speech.

"Na ah ah, we're going on a proper date Lindsey Byrnes. This is our new 'first date', naturally there will be sex. But along with that you need to know what else you'll be getting for the rest of your life" Lindsey swooned at the many thoughts running through her head.

"I'm so fucking in love with you" She said and kissed Tegan long and hard.

After a few minutes of making out Tegan pulled away to catch her breath "I love you too...more than you know"


End file.
